For Your Protection
by GryffindorCaptain06
Summary: There's a new student at McKinley, and no one seems to know her. No one but Klaine, anyone. Then there's the new student at Dalton. How are they connected? And what did they have to do for their own protection. Rated M for language and possibly mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, everything else belongs to... I don't know who, but it ain't me!**

 **MAJOR canon divergence, AU, Xover, I honestly have no clue where this story is going...**

 **Enjoy! ;D**

William McKinley High School had a new student. Brittany Smythe, or Bee, as she preferred to be called. She wore jeans and t shirts and a black leather jacket every day. And she got along great with the school's resident gays, Kurt and Blaine, considered by those who liked them as The Ultimate Glee Power Couple. Known to everyone else as The Filthy Faggots (AN I regret having to use such language, but it's for the sake of the story).

The New Directions watched as Bee brushed her platinum blonde hair behind her shoulders and her emerald green eyes sparkled with laughter. She brushed a hand across her left cheekbone, and bid goodbye to Klaine.

 ** _Later That Day_**

 ** _In Glee Club_**

Bee had joined the New Directions about two days after she joined McKinley. She was amazing dealing with the bullying, and it was clear from the first meeting after she joined that Glee was already the highlight of her day. And it didn't hurt that her voice was _great._

"Alright, guys, for this week we're going to do songs we feel relate to our lives well at this moment." Mr.Shue said writing 'meaningful' on the whiteboard.

Bee was nervous. The moment the assignment left Mr Shue's mouth what song most related to her life right then.

 _Oh God,_ she thought.

 ** _Three Days Later_**

 ** _Glee Club_**

Almost everyone had performed. Everyone except Bee and Sam.

"Alright, Sam. Why don't you start us off today."

"Okay"

 **You know the bed feels warmer**

 **Sleeping here alone**

 **You know I dream in color**

 **And do the things I want**

 **You think you got the best of me**

 **Think you had the last laugh**

 **Bet you think that everything good is gone**

 **Think you left me broken down**

 **Think that I'd come running back**

 **Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

 **Footsteps even lighter**

 **Doesn't** **mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

 **Just me, myself and I**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

 **But told you I was moving on over you**

 **You didn't think that I'd come back**

 **I'd come back swinging**

 **You try to break me but you see what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

 **Footsteps even lighter**

 **Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

 **Just me, myself and I**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesnt mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

 **Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

 **Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**

 **You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning**

 **In the end**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

 **Footsteps even lighter**

 **Doesnt mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

 **Just me, myself and I**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesnt mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

 **Just me, myself and I**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 **Stand a little taller**

 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **When I'm alone**

The rest of the New Directions clapped as Sam sat down. Bee caught his eye and they grinned at each other, and both simultaneously felt their stomachs do a small backflip. They broke eye contact and looked at Mr Shuester instead.

"Bee, what do you have to show us?"

 **AN**

 **So yes, I'm trying my hand at a slight romance theme. I've been running this story through my mind for a while, and I've grown fond of Bee, I think of her as a combination of me and my friends good traits but with a darker past. I'll leave it at that. Don't want to ruin the story!!**

 **Reviews are love!!!**

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So far, only Bee belongs to me. I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _"Bee, what do you have to show us?"_**

Bee sighed and stood up. She faced the class, opened her mouth, and started to sing.

 **Made a wrong turn**

 **Once or twice**

 **Dug my way out**

Blood and fire

She remembered what had happened, the fear, the _pain_...

 **Bad decisions**

 **That's alright**

 **Welcome to my silly life**

 **Mistreated**

 **Misplaced**

 **Misunderstood**

Barely anyone understands... except Kurt and Blaine... and them...

 **Miss no way it's all good**

 **It didn't slow me down.**

 **Mistaken**

 **Always second** guessing

 _Of course I'm second guessing,_ she thought _I almost..._

 **Underestimated**

 **Look I'm still around**

 _Barely..._

 **Pretty, pretty please**

 **Don't you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're less than**

 **Less than perfect**

 _Everyone's perfect compared to me..._

 **Pretty, pretty please**

 **If you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're nothing**

 **You are perfect**

 **To me**

Compared _to me, more like..._

 **You're so mean**

 **When you talk**

 **About yourself, you were wrong**

 **Change the voices in your head**

 **Make them like you instead**

 _No one could like me_

 **So complicated**

 **

Look how we all make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

**

 **It's enough**

 **

I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons

I'll see you do the same

**

 **Pretty, pretty please**

 **

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

Less than perfect

**

 **Pretty, pretty please**

 **

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect

To me

**

 **Whole world scared so I swallowed the fear**

 **

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice-cold beer

So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that, why do I do that?

Yeah, oh

Oh pretty pretty please

**

 **Pretty, pretty please**

 **

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

Less than perfect

**

 **Pretty, pretty please**

 **

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect

To me

**

 **You're perfect**

 **You're perfect**

Bee remembered his words... _'You are nothing. You are worthless'_

 **Pretty, pretty please**

 **If you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're nothing**

 **You are perfect**

 **To me**

Bee barely heard the applause over the roaring in her ears. Tears were streaking down her face as flashes of _that night_ went through her mind. She barely heard the voices calling after her as she ran from the choir room. Blaine's, Kurt's, and... Sam's.

She was sitting against the wall in the auditorium when someone found her. She expected it to be Kurt or Blaine. But it wasn't, and she didn't care. Bee cried into the chest of the person who had found her, and he let her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!**

 **Previously:**

 ** _And he let her..._**

Bee was all too aware of the fact that she was sitting in Sam's lap- straddling him- as she cried into his shoulder. She sat up and unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and he rested his hands on her hips.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with concern in his gaze.

"I'm fine..." Bee said, wiping the tears from her face. "I just... I'm going through some stuff. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I understand that." Bee stared at him. "My parents lost their jobs a little while back and for the past six months or so we've been living in a motel room."

"I- I didn't..."

"Like you said, I don't like to talk about it."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"A few months ago-" Bee started, but Sam cut her off.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I want to." They made eye contact for a moment. "A few months ago, I started seeing this man everywhere I went. At school I would look out the classroom window and there he was. At home I would sit on the front porch and see him staring at me from across the street. I ignored it until, a month ago, I physically couldn't. About a month ago, he grabbed me off the street. He kept me in this warehouse for three days and he tied me up a-and he r-r-" Bee started choking out sobs again. "He raped me. Then he brought in my siblings... all six of them... and started talking..."

 ** _"You people are disgraces! You lesbos and fags and bisexuals..."_**

 ** _"Please! Spencer, Sammy, and Scar are strait!" Bell pleaded_**

 ** _"Quiet!" He shouted as he kicked the dark blue haired teen. "As if they could be! Not in your family!"_**

 ** _"I'm as strait as they come bastard! Shoot me for all I care!" Spencer yelled at the man. Then there was a loud bang as a bullet lodged itself in Spencer's brain. Sammy and Scar screamed as Bell froze._**

 ** _"Shit!" Sebastian and Barry yelled in unison, just as Bee shrieked out "Spencer!" All of the Allen kids were frozen in horror as they stared at their brother's dead body laying on the floor._**

 ** _"QUIET!" The man screamed._**

 ** _Scar sobbed and the man snapped and dragged Bee to the middle of the room by her hair._**

 ** _"I'm done with this one." He said simply as he placed the gun against her temple. Just then the police came to the door, and Bee passed out._**

"We were all split up, and our names were changed. Sebastian and I came here to Ohio, he goes to Dalton Acadamy, and we changed our last name to Smythe. We live with our aunt and uncle pretending their daughter and son. Bell went to Pekasie, Pennsylvania to live with our cousins, the LaAmoures. Changed her last name to Good. Scar and Sammy went to Texas and changed their name to Loughmiller. Barry kept his identity, school, and went to live with his best friend Iris. And here we are."

 **AN**

 **And the full story's revealed!!! Yay!!! But sad. Barry and Sebastian are not mine, but Bell, Sammy, Scar, Spencer, and Bee are. And no one is allowed to steal them! I say this because I have seen it before and I spent a long time devoloping them in my mind.**

 **Reviews are love!!!**

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


	4. AN

Spencer Harold Allen

17- senior

Dead

 **Bella Juliet Allen (Good)**

 **Bell**

 **16- junior**

 _Samantha Nora Allen (Loughmiller)_

 _Sammy_

 _16- junior_

Scarlett Elizabeth Allen (Loughmiller)

Scar

16- junior

 ** _Sebastian Alexander Allen (Smythe)_**

 ** _Bas_**

 ** _15- sophomore_**

 _Bartholomew Henry Allen_

 _Barry_

 _15- sophomore_

 **Brittany Gazelle Allen (Smythe)**

 **Bee**

 **14- sophomore- skipped a grade**

All the canon glee kids are the same ages in relation to eachother

Sam's year is sophomore

Kurt's year is junior

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


End file.
